Dreaming in a new world
by Makiaii
Summary: Shiori Sekine, 16, an ordinary student, starts having weird haunting dreams every night. She's confused as to what it means to her. What's with her being part of a band, GirlDeMo, as the bassist, and being part of this rebel group against God. Till one day, she meets someone that is supposed to be just a part of her dream. Is this life of hers just another illusion? Another dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting the bass guitar**

_''Sekiinnee! Stop disturbing me!'' _

_''Ahaha, Sekine you little jester!'' The girl with pink spunky hair spoke._

_''You guys are loud.''_

_Who are they? How do they know my name? Wh-why are this images haunting me?_

The morning sunlight shone on Sekine, causing the dreaming girl to flinch. The sunlight urged her to wake up, which she finally gave in to. Moodily.

_Those dreams, who are those people? Hisako, Iwasawa and..and that girl that claims to be my best friend, Irie_

Confused and drowsy, she shook her head, as if trying to shake away all that confusion going on in her mind. What puzzles most was, why these haunting dreams seem so important to her. After all, dreams come and go all the time. This life of hers might even be a dream. She got out of her bed, and headed towards the toilet.

''AUGHHH! What the hell, I don't care already, I'm off to take a walk!'' She bellowed, flailing her hands crazily, as she reached out to her grab her toothbrush.

* * *

Sekine's golden hair swayed along to the summer's breeze, as she strolled along the streets of the shopping district. Memories of her dreams constantly replayed in her mind. She has never remembered any dream as vividly as this one. As she looked away from her thoughts, her eyes brought her to an instrument shop at the corner. As if a force pulled her, she walked towards it.

"Ring ring,'' the shop's wind chime greeted, as she pushed the glass door open.

Sekine ignored it and stared at the interior of the shop. There was a wide array of instruments, ranging from guitars to clarinets. She stared in awe and started smiling to herself. At the corner of her eyes laid a white bass guitar, shining, yet looking so lonely. She took a few stops forth and carried it, scanning its intricate design. She held it in up and started gently strumming a chord. Suddenly, a wave of déjà vu took over her and she found herself on stage, staring down at many students.

She stared down at her clothes.

_S__…__SS?_

''_Ganbatte! Sekine!__'__'_

She looked behind her, shocked and dazed.

_Eh, it__'__s that girl again, Irie? Why am I here? Is this another of those series of haunting dreams_

She looked to the side of the stage and caught a girl with two blond ponytails.

''_And a 1..2__…__3!__'__'_

''OI! ARE YOU DONE PLAYING THAT GUITAR ALREADY? YOU EITHER BUY IT, OR KEEP IT!''

_Eh? What.__.__.just happened?_

Sekine stood dazed at where she was. And suddenly let out one of her screechy yelps.

''I…I'll buy it!'' She exclaimed.

* * *

**-Chapter 1 End-**

Hello! Uh, this is my first fanfic I've written:3 Please enjoy and review it! Reviews kinda encourages me to write more of this. If it doesn't interest people then I guess I would have to discontinue it.

Oh and if I've made any grammatical mistakes, please pardon me, English is not my first language(do correct me too).

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dealing with it**

''What came over me?'' Sekine questioned to nobody in particular, staring down at the bass guitar puzzled.

''My lifelong savings, all gone... WHY?!'' She screeched in frustration. Despite her words, deep inside she knew that she had to buy this guitar. It gleamed under the sun, which was at its highest then. This bass guitar somehow or another had something important to it. Something that she desperately needed. Which lead to the many unanswered questions flooding her mind.

''Argh, whatever. It looks pretty cool anyway,'' she comforted herself, smiling at it. After another quick scan at it, she placed it back in its case and skipped home, forgetting her meaningless purpose of being at the shopping district.

* * *

''I'm homeeee-''

Sekine stopped before she could complete her greeting. After all, there was no one home.

''Oh.''

The empty apartment greeted her back, as she chuckled in amusement to herself. Her family died a long time ago. Yet she still could not come to terms with it.

''Geez. Who are you kidding?'' She softly spoke, her mouth trembling, feeling the tears pricking in her eyes. No one was here. She could cry without anyone knowing.

''_Sekiiiiine! Sekiine! Where are you?!''_

_Where am I? I gazed at my surroundings stiffly. Fiery flames enshrouded me. I was trapped. In my arms was a small petite girl, bits of her golden hair burned up. _

_Akane? Akane!_

_I gained my senses and got up, trying to find an opening from this hell. An escape._

''_Sekine! Akane!''_

_Okaa..san? I followed her frantic screams. As the second passed, I inched closer to the ground, my eyelids wavering up and down. We're nearly there, nearly there…_

''_Creak.'' This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I didn't bother looking up to figure out what happened. My hands threw Akane to my mother's hands, before blacking out for good._

Sekine jerked back, falling on her butt. That memory… didn't happen! She grabbed her head, her blue orbs widened with shock. What was that? She never died. In fact she was the sole survivor of the entire disaster.

* * *

A few months ago, her entire family had been wiped out in a fire that happened at their old house. Some drunk decided that their house was a fine one to be pranked at. At that time, she managed to break out in time but her family never got out. Never got out. Now she was under the care of her aunt at the other side of Japan from where she was. Sekine, of course, good-naturedly requested to remain living at where she was, not wanting to impose on their family. Their full, perfect family.

Sekine sat on the cold wooden ground, legs stretched out, her eyes set on the photo frame placed on the coffee table where she faced. It gleamed from the sun, a picture of a family, smiling and grinning. Tears brimmed on the rims of Sekine's eyes. What is happening? Is she going crazy?

Her eyes involuntarily took her to the bass guitar she held, questioning its relation to all this distorted and unreal memories she has been seeing. Lies, all of it.

* * *

**-Chapter 2 End-**

Hey guys! Sorry for the ubeeer late update( late meaning months late). What's with the exams and my daily procrastination, I'm really sorry! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter! I'll try to complete the next chapter by this week or the next! Be sure to expect the other Angel Beats characters :D Anyway please review!(They really encourage me!) I don't mind any criticizing for any improvements for this story. So long then! ^0^

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN THIS AWESOME SERIES, ANGEL BEATS! **


End file.
